


Be Called By My Name

by KittieValentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consent, Diamond City, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Goodniegbour, Marriage, Sex, Smut, Vault 111, Vault 114, ghoul smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Your relationship with Hancock takes a dramatic turn when he almost loses you during a mission you both take on. He knows what question he must ask.





	1. In An Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts).



> I'm a little slow at developing my own plots so I'd love if anyone could throw me some suggestions over at my tumblr page:
> 
> kittie-valentine.tumblr.com

From the moment you awoke in Vault 111, you were faced with a broken  
world. A world that not too long ago in your mind, was idyllic, green, full  
of life and potential. You were a lawyer and worked alongside Detective Nick Valentine, sometimes you would go shopping with his fiancé Jenny, or even go for a cocktail in a Boston bar. Then you met Nate and life went by so fast. You were married so soon, some might say too soon but it didn’t really matter to you because Nate was a soldier so was away for almost whole years. Then you fell pregnant and moved to Sanctuary Hills when Nate returned from the war. Your life was turned upside down when Shaun was born and this was your life. Then the bombs fell and you all fled to the safety of Vault 111 but even then, you didn’t truly feel safe. You watched your husband fight to keep hold of your baby but fail. He was shot and you saw the blood trickle from his wound, Shaun screaming in the arms of strangers. Walking out to be faced with the Commonwealth, it was a nightmare but that was the start of your new life.

How time has passed since the trauma of that day. So many new friends, new values and a whole new way of life but one thing was cherished above all – love. It was different to the kind of love you feel for a friend, like the rush you felt when Nick recognised you as you both turned your backs on Vault 114 where he’d been held hostage.  
“Y/N? H-how…? Ah come here doll!” and with that the synth threw his arms around you. It was not that kind of love that you were desperate not to lose. It was the love you held for John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneigbour – of the people, for the people. You had been in a relationship with the colonial ghoul for just over a year now; you were completely inseparable, you shared chem breaks, went for drinks, shared a bed but one thing you didn’t do much was have sex. It was always special when you did and he never took you for granted.  He was an animal when it came to women and  
you knew that but when he admitted his feelings to you, his aura felt different, like a shy boy and you knew that if you gave him yourself, he would cherish you, much like tonight, where you find yourself on your  
front, lying on his luscious bed in the State House crying for his mercy.  
“Yes Hancock… oh my God you’re so fucking good…!” you rest your forehead against the pillow beneath you as Hancock thrusts recklessly inside you, pushing your whole body with each contact. You arch your ass up a little and he growls in your ear, nibbling at the lobe. The moan that escapes your mouth is like a drug to him and he grabs a fistful of your hair and pulling so that your back arches beautifully and your head holds close to his chest.  
“Scream my name… I wanna hear how much you really love this.” Hancock has much more control over himself, leaning down to bite your shoulder causing you to moan shamelessly. “… I- Oh my God… you’re so fucking good John… fuck  
yes… it’s so good, oh my God it’s so good!” Your speech is strained and as the knot between your legs threatens to burst, Hancock cracks his hand against your ass cheek. Your climax crashes down on you like a bomb, his short, powerful thrusts now erratic as he pumps his fluid inside you with a feral grunt. Nights like this you cherished. Being with the man you love, feeling like he is the air you breathe, the blood rushing through your veins, the sweat that clings to your shaking limbs - he is your everything. 

“Mornin’ Sunshine,” you love hearing that raspy voice in the morning, his  
lips tracing kisses along your neck and back, a slight burning from the radiation, it was like a lullaby – a drug.  Hancock was your drug and he  
was the best intoxication anyone could ask for in this entire hell of a wasteland. A sheet of cold washes over you as you feel the covers slide off your naked body. Something tugs at your ankles but you ignore it.  
Suddenly, the tugging becomes a firm grasp and you yelp as your body is pulled down the bed.  
“W-what the hell? John!” you try your best to sound sincere but the way his black orbs roam you up and down sends shivers down your spine. He gently pushes your legs open by the knees and slowly lowers onto his own, kissing the inside of your thighs. The tickling elicits cute giggles from your lips, ones that make him smile and feel warm inside, like you're the light of day after a dark night. Ones that make him glad you walked through those gates with good old Nick.

“In an hour you and I have a meeting with a client to discuss a group of  
Raiders that need clearing out from a location near to a trading route, one  
that passes through here and –“  
He growls at his prize between your legs before continuing,  
“I can’t think of any better way to spend that hour.” You stare at him, lazily smiling but not refusing or trying to play fight him off. He grins at you one last time before lowering his lips to your sensitive bud.  
“I love ya Sunshine.”  
Your back arches off the bed, “I- I love you too John,” another gasp  
escapes your lips. 

Dressed to impress, yourself and Hancock sit and wait in the Memory Den for the client. It completely threw you when Hancock informed you that this was the meeting location, most clients just exchanged information in the street but not today.  
"Why did they say to meet here? They could've just given us a note with who, what and where," you try to whisper knowing that Amari likes to stick her nose in people's business.

"I dunno doll, it'll be fine, just Raider scum anyway, we can take em barehanded." Hancock puffs out his chest to get a smile from you but it fades as quickly as it came when a familiar face walks in.  
"Deacon?" Hancock's confused and stands to face the man in shades.  
"You know this guy?" He asks.  
"Yeah I do and it concerns me that he's here over some Raiders." A frown grows across your brow, Deacon only comes to the surface for recon, guiding synths and to track Coursers.  
"Baby sit down," you gently pull on Hancock's arm and he obliges, placing a hand on your toned thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"So, let's get down to it. Group of Raiders causing havoc with passing traders, one of which stops here to supply Goodneigbour. Hancock very kindly opted to take care of it only it's not as easy as that." Deacon wears a serious face, one that you've not seen before.  
"So what's the problem then?"  
"We believe the leader may be a synth and a modified one at that. Raiders are nasty pieces of shit and they find it funny, just thought we should warn you, it could be dangerous."

"Nah, we got it, don't we Sunshine?" Hancock throws you a cheeky smile and you mirror him, nodding.  
"Yeah we got it Deacon but thanks for the heads up."  
"Just be careful alright? We don't know how capable this group are. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen." 

You sit with Hancock while Deacon leaves before he offers his hand which you gladly take.  
"My ladyship, I believe we are due an adventure, don't you?" You race back to the State House to stock up on ammunition, weapons, meds and chems. 

"You ready Sunshine?"  
"Ready as ever," you quickly stand up on your toes to land a quick peck on Hancock's lips.  
"Let's get this freakshow on the road."


	2. Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole and Hancock share a moment but it leads to disaster when Sole is shot during an ambush.

The two of you had been on the road for about 5 hours with barely any stops, you were used to the rough, gravelly terrain, your muscles now toned and able to adjust easily. Hancock was keeping pace behind you, kicking the occasional stone and every time one hit you, you'd throw him a scowl like a naughty school boy.

There was an abandoned shack just up ahead, looked perfect for a quick rest. You turn to point it out to the ghoul and he whips his arms back to his sides as you catch him framing your ass with his fingers.  
"Is that your idea of scouting?" you quip. You're returned with a low chuckle, "just admiring the view, don't mind me." You shake your head and take his hand, intertwining your fingers with his and he cannot help but keep looking, at your hand in his. His girl. You were perfect and he never wanted to let go.

"Seems alright for a quick rest, if we stick to this back room, we'll be able to get out the window if anyone comes."  
"Would prefer it if you would come..." Hancock sheepishly looks at his boots before giving you that look. His doting yet animalistic look.  
"Fuck you John, I was being serious!"  
"As was I sweetheart." A smile touches his lips as he settles on the floor next to you.

"Let me ask ya somethin'... what's it like being... ya know... married?" He looks worried at first, like he's crossed a line or upset you. You smirk to yourself, it was not a question you expected from Hancock of all people.  
"Well... it's a wonderful thing really. The happiness you feel when someone you love proposes and you get to tell everybody that you're engaged to be married, you feel like you belong, like a huge piece of this puzzle in life is gonna be completed. It's so much fun organising everything, stressful maybe but everything is just so beautiful! I made sure I had THE perfect dress, perfect flowers, witnesses, it was beautiful. The moment you realise your life is complete is the second you get to kiss your husband and it feels completely different. You feel like, you belong to them and that without them, life isn't worth living. But marriage was very different back in my time compared to now, it was traditional to marry before having children and as a female you were kind of expected to marry. These days, it's such a rarity but I bet it would mean a million times more to have a ring put on your finger."   
You turn and smile but see that he's not even looking at you.  
"Sorry, am I boring you?" His gaze shoots up to yours, almost terrified that he's offended you but his expression relaxes when you ball over laughing.  
"I'm just fuckin' with you! .... Hey, are you okay?" you ask, leaning towards him. He nods gently before grabbing you by the waist and pulling you into his lap. Rough lips crash against yours, your arms trapped against his chest while his snake around your hips. He growls upon hearing you mewl and slides his tongue against your lip, requesting entrance. You happily melt against him and gasp as his hot tongue claims your mouth. He pulls away to allow you breath and a string of saliva connects the two of you. 

"I love you John... please... don't ever leave me," your eyes are hot from the sudden welling of tears and Hancock cups your face in an effort to calm you.  
"Hey, hey, who said I was EVER gonna leave ya? Since I turned into this ugly mug... God, I've never told anyone that I loved them. No-one except you Sunshine. I ain't lettin' go. Not for anything." You lean forward to kiss him again but something rings out in the air. Hancock thinks quickly and sinks onto his back, pulling you down with him. He rolls over so you are beneath him but is met with a sight that just terrified him. Blood... why is there blood? What happened? Who-?  
"No! Y/N! No, no, no. You're hurt! Where are you hurt?!" His thoughts are frantic and he starts to cry when all you can do is whimper in pain. You try to sit but he holds you down, only adding to the pain.  
"No baby please, please. I'm beggin' ya, stay down, please don't make it worse." 

"Movement detected." An electronic voice cuts through the shack.  
"Shit.... ambushed." Hancock's shoulders sink. He looks at the bullet wound in your in your shoulder and tears the American flag from his waist, pulling it tightly, if not a little too tight to stem the bleeding. He pulls out a syringe and pops your skin with it's point.  
"This better... just please don't leave me Y/N.... I need you...."  
"Fuckers are in there!" the Raiders are here.  
"Did you kill the bitch?!" Hancock's fist clenches, his blood boiling. How dare they.  
"How fucking dare you! Come on ya piece of shits, I'm feral now!" A blur of red whizzes past you and you lie, scared and alone. You feel cold and... damp.. your shoulder feels wet. It hurts but... kind of numb. There's a streak running for the corners of your eyes to the floor. Are you crying?  
"J-John.... John..." you whisper but no-one replies. All you can hear is muffled explosions and gunfire.   
"John.... I-I... don't want to..... die.." tears fall and leave hot streaks along your face.


	3. I Wish I Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock begins to struggle with the concept of losing Sole.

The ambush had been ongoing for the best part of 2 hours as Hancock fought off wave after wave of Raiders, their bodies now strewn across the blood stained dirt. The synth leader was now the last opponent standing, cables hang from it's wounds, superficial injuries to it's synthetic mind.  
"You're fucking going down!" As Hancock raises his gun, the synth pauses.  
"Awaiting command."   
Hancock halts with confusion, "huh?"  
"ID num-ber.... 2-0...5-6... 8-1... 9... i-in-p-put... c-command.... reset...." You collapse from loss of blood, relieved that John is still alive. He sprints over to your lifeless body as the synth stands in a deactivated slump. He reaches you, dropping to his knees at a painful rate.   
"No! Why did you do that?! Please stay with me Y/N!" By now, tears are falling down the ghouls cratered cheeks, pooling in the textured ridges, his eyes an endless abyss of fear, sorrow and unimaginable pain.  
He lifts you bridal style, nuzzling his face in your soft hair, unspoiled by the harsh, brittle winds of the Commonwealth. The blood gushes over him, matching the red of his coat as he tries his best to continue stemming the blood on his journey back to Goodneigbour.   
'Why did I never ask you...? I've loved you since the minute you stepped into Goodneigbour... I'd never want another woman... never love the way I love you and no-one will ever know you were mine.... I never thought I could hack it - being a family man 'n all but... being able to call you my wife... that would be perfect....' The ghoul whimpers to himself as he thinks of what he may lose, whilst in his strong arms, you lay limp and sopping with your blood. 

-

"Hancock what the-?"  
"I don't give a shit, she is priority now!" Hancock roars as he demands the doctor's attention. He gently lays your body on the poor excuse of an operating table.  
"Does she have a pulse?" The doctor inquires, snapping the gloves on his wrists.  
"W- I didn't fucking check! You're the goddamn doctor! She's my girl and I wanted her here! Now do ya fuckin' job or I'll tear you apart so slowly you'll wish I was feral!" Hancock paces back and forth through the room, his growls becoming more and more animalistic.  
"Mayor, I must ask that you calm down or leave the premises. I cannot possibly complete any diagnosis or procedures with you... lurking around like that."  
Hancock glares at the doctor, clenching his fists into tight balls.  
"Fine. It's on you if she doesn't make it." He storms out, slamming the door behind him and returning to the State House to hide away. 

He fumbles through some drawers and pulls out a lockbox, he never locked it, always knew you would never take anything. The contents are emptied onto the floor and contrary to his needs, he stamps profusely over the mix of inhalers, syringes and tins. He roars so loud that passersby stop and throw each other concerned glances having heard of your fate.   
"I don't fuckin' need any of this shit! I'm fucked up enough! I don't need shit! All I got is lyin' on a fuckin' slab...!" He slumps to the floor shaking, curling himself into a ball and crying; hoping that by some miracle, you will pull through.


	4. Chapter 4

Your body feels strange, cold. Breathing is weird and it feels like you are breathing through lungs that aren't your own - you're either dying or under anaesthesia. You remember the feeling from your trip to the hospital when you went into labour with Shaun. 

"And why is she not awake?" a voice growls, cutting through the gentle hum of the iridescent light.   
"Mayor please! I must insist that you be patient. If I was to bring her out of this coma so soon it would goddamn nearly kill her, her body would go into shock from the injury she sustained."  
There's a clatter of metal and plastic as instruments are thrown across the floor.  
"You sort this or I'm gonna be pissed!"

-

"How's she doin' doc?"  
"She's stable for now but... I need to monitor her condition. I don't know what weapon was used during your encounter but it shattered part of her shoulder plating and something infected her system, which is why she is the way she is."  
"How long is she gonna be out?"  
"I can't say for certain... it's already been 3 weeks but... it's a positive step."  
"I don't often trust people but... right now... you're my only hope of saving her."

Hancock leaves the good doctor and returns to his room at the State House where he locks himself more often than not these days. Life just isn't the same without you and considering the thought he could lose you, he's going off the rails.  
With shaking hands he lays in a line 3 inhalers. Not Jet but Addictol.  
He takes the first and places it between his tattered lips, inhaling the gas deep into his lungs before exhaling and feeling as the contents flood his nerves. He takes the second and repeats the process. Then the third. Hancock drops the items of paraphernalia onto the floor before collapsing himself, the absence of drug stimulation a shock to his body. His limbs twitch periodically.

By the time another 7 days have passed, his body is broken, a mess of withdrawal, concern and feral tendencies. The Addictol has only made him worse, he constantly paces everywhere, snarling and growling instead of conversing. His mind is off on tangents, unable to remain rational.  
"Mine.... my love....... marriage.... she has to w-wake.... we promised...." full sentences have become impossible and nobody dares to approach him anymore for fear he will simply put them down. 

-

"Up" he says as he lifts you bridal style, he limits himself so to hide the damage he has done in your absence.  
"John, please I'm fine." He nuzzles his face in your neck and hair, like a dog that's reunited with its owner. He places you on his bed and tucks you in gently, pausing to stroke your face which is now clean and radiant. You wrap an arm around his neck and pull him for a kiss only he responds more fervently than you expected and gasp against his lips as he presses you down into the mattress, teeth nipping at your lips, neck and good shoulder. He forgets himself, his new feral tendencies clouding his comprehension and he bites down on your setting shoulder only to fall back on his backside when you scream in agony.

You stare at him wide-eyed. John would never hurt you intentionally and yes, whilst you both explored kinks like knifeplay, he would never do something like this. He scoots himself backwards as he stands,  
falling against the wall.  
"I-I... I'm sorry.... I...." He flees the room.  
"John wait!" but no reply.

You lie and try to stay awake as long as physically possible, awaiting his return but sleep consumes you before this and you sleep soundly as when he returns, he sits with you all night, stroking your hair gently.


	5. Chapter 5

A slight twinge of pain in your shoulder causes you to stir and as you twist your body to turn over you realise that the source of the pain was in fact Hancock who growls lowly in his chest, his hand still hovering over where you lay.  
"J-John? What are you doing?" You ask curiously, his growl loudens and before you can inquire anymore he has removed himself from you and is rummaging through drawers and bags. You reach the peak of your attention when his hands find your bag and pull open the zips without any hesitation. 

You struggle out of bed and rush to retrieve your belongings but also check the wellbeing of your lover. It doesn't bother you that he just grabbed your things, it's his behaviour. He's been acting weird ever since you got shot.  
"Hancock, baby w-" you reach to hold him but he forcefully pushes you to the ground and continues to frantically search through bags and drawers. You ache and your shoulder is excruciatingly painful when the muscles stretch. As you cautiously approach him again you are met with a sharp backhand that snaps your head to one side.  
"I almost lost you!" he roars. "I almost fuckin' lost you! Can your thick skull understand that?"  
It's your turn to connect your hand with his cheek and in a split second you realise that may have been the wrong thing to do. You turn to run out of the door but Hancock grabs you by the wrist, pulling you hard against his chest and passionately kissing you, so hard it's almost painful. It confuses you, the intimacy of the kiss and the way he holds you close but his words hurt and you firmly push him away. His black orbs are angry.  
"You expect me to what? Ignore your weird behaviour? Spread my legs for you?" You laugh breathlessly at his actions.  
"That's exactly what I expect you to do." Once again he pulls you against him and lifts you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he claims your mouth again. You gasp for breaths as his hot mouth controls you, his low growl an unfamiliar habit of his. He bites and nips at your neck, eliciting sharp inhales of breath until he sucks, leaving his mark and you moan, the sound travelling straight to his trousers. He slams your back against the door you tried to reach for and stops. Two black orbs stare at you, hungry and daring, watching as you adjust to a less painful position.  
"You know where the door is if you wanna use it." He grinds his hardness against you, seemingly making the decision before you can consider it. He continues to kiss you, biting and sucking on your plump lips.

You haphazardly cling onto his shoulders but your racing heart wants more as you push the coat from his shoulders and let it drop into a crumpled heap on the floor before turning your attention to unbuttoning his waistcoat. He hums with consent and thrusts gently against you, mimicking the actions he will be soon performing.   
"H-Hancock... p-please tell me... what was wrong..."  
His hands travel down your arms and cup you ass cheeks, lifting you up slightly as he clenches the meat in his hands. You gasp and tip your head back.  
"Like I said.... I almost lost you... I-I stopped taking chems..." He groans as your lips suck on a sensitive part of his neck, your teeth lightly the textured skin.

"W-why w-"  
"Enough talkin'" he firmly covers your mouth with his hand and continues to undress you with the other - skilfully at that, his hands brushing along your soft, sensitive areas. 

The growl that leaves his mouth sounds feral and whilst it terrifies you, it also gets you hot to think that you can bring out that which he tries so hard to hide.  
He marvels at your exposed chest, purposely ignoring the blood red and torn skin surrounding your injury. His head dips to take a perked nipple in his mouth, his tongue drawing circles while his teeth clasp it firmly. You arch your body towards him but he forces you back, causing you to wince behind the hand that covers your mouth.

When he seems satisfied that you will behave, his hand showers your other breast with attention, gently kneading the flesh as your chest rises and falls. His lips travel back up across your collarbone, up your neck, along your jawline and pause on your lips.  
"Mine" he utters before carrying you back to his bedroom. He stops just short of the bed and continues his onslaught of kisses, quick in succession and he soon finds his lips back on your throat. His teeth always catch, with his lips having receded under the radiation drug he took but it only heightened your senses until that is he bites down over your jugular like a lion catching it's prey. You squirm and buck under the intense pressure from his jaw but he doesn't let up, only tightening the grip between his teeth. You slap at his body and try to push yourself out of his grip but soon, your strength is lost and your body begins to slump.  
Hancock lays you down gently over the covers and climbs over you as your heart rate jumps and stutters. 

Hancock spreads your legs around him, holding his weight up on one arm and trailing his other down your naked front. He unzips your trousers and slides his fingers over your wet, hot slit before shoving 2 fingers inside you. The force and sensation jerks your body towards him and makes you inhale a huge gulp of oxygen.

Your body feels tired, weighed down almost but nothing deters the Mayor from thrusting his fingers in and out of your wet, slick sex.  
"Fuck..." He exclaims, his eyes roaming your entire body. You find his gaze rather intense under these circumstances but the same loving Hancock is still there.


	6. Yes

He begins to growl again, each becoming more and more carnal as he fucks you roughly with his fingers, fuelling that growing heat in your abdomen.   
"J-John... I.... shit!" Sentences are an impossibility as he crooks his fingers against that rough spot he knows you love. Teeth graze your neck and collarbone as you throw your head back and forth across the plump pillow now damp from your sweat. He forces his rough fingers deep inside you, easily covering his knuckles and lifting your hips effortlessly off the mattress. The gasps that leave your mouth travel straight to his length which is now solid, more than is humanly possible. He removes his hand leaving you dissatisfied to say the least but makes up for that when he bottoms out in one slick thrust, groaning at the feeling of you wrapped around his cock. He is still fully dressed and it only sends your levels of arousal wild to know that he is claiming you like this, in such a rough way, while you lay naked beneath him.  
"Han-Hancock.... f-fuck... yes, oh my God yes... aah... shit..." Your lover grins down at you but not his usual grin, this one is hungry, devouring you.   
His thrusts are short but forceful and each connection sends you moaning, clawing at his shoulders.  
"Grrrr... fuck yes." He grips your thighs so tight you can feel the bruising already but Hancock ignores your whimpers, choosing to continue his now deep thrusts as he pins you down.   
"Hancock.... I can't... I can't do... this... I c-... I can't... oh fuck... oh fuck yes... right there... oh fuck right there...!" Your confusion over the pleasure raining on your body takes over your mind as Hancock forces himself deep within you, each thrust hitting your cervix and forcing the bed to creak beneath you. His thoughts are becoming more rational as he feels at one with you, bottoming out and loving every whimper and cry that echoes in his ears.  
"Do you... do you love me Y/N?" He manages to ask.  
"W-why are you... asking me that? ... Yes, I do... love you.." He thrusts at an unbearable pace, the sheets balled up in your fists as your mind turns blank.  
"I want... the same answer to my next... question"  
"Huh...?"  
"Will you... will you be my wife?!"  
He forces himself inside you and hits your spot, causing your back to arch and your body to tense all over.  
"Oh my God! Yes.... yes, yes!" you scream.  
Hancock collapses over you, burying his face in your sweating neck.  
"Was that your answer or..."  
You playfully slap him and giggle.  
"What do you think?"  
"You mean it? Y-You will marry me...?" Suddenly the charismatic ghoul full of bravado is nothing but a nervous wreck.  
"Is that what this is all about? You were worried I'd say no?"  
He nods gently. "Seein' you hurt... thinkin' I was gonna lose you... and no-one would ever know you were mine or that I was yours..."  
"John I love you, and I never refrain from telling anyone I love you. I would love to be your wife."   
He plants kisses up your neck and finally meets your lips, his claiming yours firmly.  
"Mrs Hancock... nice," he smiles to himself as you fall into a content slumber.


End file.
